


it's (k)not rocket science... (it's nuclear)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Fluff and Crack, Knotting, M/M, Scents & Smells, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Perhaps the world of Alphas isn't ready to accept a short...nerdy...chubby faced grumpy Minseok as their own... especially not with his health condition... which is a-beyond-average knot that even the bravest Omegas fear...Let's just say not all Omegas are as courageous as Jongdae.





	it's (k)not rocket science... (it's nuclear)

**Author's Note:**

> ABO au / NSFW
> 
> The Alphas/Betas/Omegas have distinct features that I have decided to include so as to differentiate them.
> 
> Alphas - fluffy tails and ears.
> 
> Betas - shors tails and ears.
> 
> Omegas - sleek tails and ears.

"You??? An alpha??? Nice try, kiddo." 

This is probably the most frequent reaction Minseok gets when he reveals to literally anyone that he's actually not an omega that happens to have a fluffy tail and fluffy ears. He usually just rolls his eyes at the reaction, shrugs his shoulders and goes on with his day... mentally smirking to himself because he knows what he's hiding in his pants. Something that would make the mean omegas choke on their words (literally...).

Even though, Minseok doesn't look like an alpha, he's actually a very gifted one. Probably a little bit too gifted some would say. He usually stays away from flings and one night stands because of that aspect. Like just imagine going somewhere to fuck someone and they just run away as soon as you pull your dick out. Yep. This is Kim Minseok's sex life.

And it's not because his cock is ugly, hell no. The problem is... it's too big. And not in the "oh my God you're 5cm longer than my ex" way... no. In the "your knot is so huge it's like being impaled by two alphas at the same time" way. Seriously, only a crazy person would want to have Minseok inside them.

Which is super sad and frustrating for the science student. Not to mention the constant teasing from his best friend, Baekhyun, a really bubbly beta, who just makes the worst and most embarrassing type of jokes about the older's condition.

"Hey dude." Baek grins playfully and the latter just knows a stupid remark will follow by the look in the brown haired's eyes. As a beta, Baekhyun has a really short tail and even shorter ears, matching the colour of his hair. He also doesn't have a scent so Minseok is never aware of what his intentions are... well you could easily tell by that smug face in his case.

The science student doesn't bother to give him more than a look, immediately going back to reading something about nuclear weapons in his way too heavy manual. 

"What? Are you ...knot... excited to see me?" Baek wiggles his eyebrows, his tail swaying mischeviously behind his back. He bursts into a fit of laughter when Minseok rolls his eyes so hard you can't see his pupils anymore and also groans in indignation. His fluffy blonde ears twitch in disgust at the unbearably bad joke.

"You're a fucking loser, Byun Baekhyun."

"Stop being mean, grandpa." Baek sticks his tongue out, ploping down on the chair next to his friend. "I heard you had tons of fun last night..." he winks.

Minseok feels an arrow pierce his heart. Fuck. How does Baekhyun know?! It was supposed to be a secret! It didn't even end up well...

"So were you not even thinking about telling me..." the younger pouts sadly. "You got to fuck Kim Jongin, the most popular omega in this high school, and you weren't planning to brag about it to your perfect and funny best friend?!"

Minseok feels dizzy. He takes his silver rimmed glasses off and pinches the bridge of his nose trying to evacuate the awful images from last night out of his fried brain. "Listen...Baekhyun... It didn't go well."

"I know. I heard he ran away crying." the brown haired winks, earning him a harsh slap on the back of his head from the blonde. "Shit! It's just what I heard! Jesus..."

Minseok sinks back into his chair remembering how absolutely horrifying last night was. He just got drunk in the club and Jongin approached him. So far so good. He's pretty talkative when he's tipsy so he gathered all his courage to act flirty around the cute, tall, buff omega who looks like an alpha. For a split second he forgot about his... knot issue, so he agreed when Jongin suggested they go somewhere private. But the minute Minseok dropped his pants, Jongin's jaw dropped, too. In his tipsy state, Minseok didn't really understand what the problem was? Like his cock is absolutely fantastic, right?... Right?... Well, Jongin thought the same thing... for a while. Because after Minseok tried mounting him... one...two...three times... Jongin was a sobbing mess, literally ugly crying that it's too big and he can't take it. He didn't even say goodbye. He just dressed up in his clothes and ran away, leaving Minseok with a raging huge boner and his fluffy ears pressed flat to his hair in embarrassment.

"Has he been really talking about this around the campus?..." the blonde pouts.

"You know I'm a curious person... He was talking to some of his friends and I just happened to be there."

"With whom?" Minseok asks anxiously.

Baek frowns, trying to remember who was there. 

"I think Luhan...Jongdae and maybe Tao?... But I'm not sure..." the brown haired taps his long index finger onto his bottom lip. His ears perk up after a while and his eyes widen. "Now that I think of it... that Jongdae guy seemed pretty fascinated by the story... you know what I mean...hehe." 

Minseok almost falls off his chair. What?! Who in their right mind would be fascinated at the thought of an alpha with an abnormally large knot and dick? He was probably extremely scared of him. And what's even worse... he doesn't even really know who this Jongdae guy is. He has heard of him, but only because he's known as a pain in the ass for the teachers around the college.

But who is Jongdae you may ask? Well...Jongdae is a legend!... Kind of?... Well, he strives to be a legend at least. His goals are pretty different from omegas his age. Most either want to find their mate or to get a degree and a well-paid job.... Jongdae wants to break the world record for taking the most knots at the same time. Yep.

He has always been lazy, never in the mood to learn anything. His pretty face gets him places anyways. He has been "training" with two of his alpha friends, Sehun, a dumbass kind of submissive alpha that has a huge dick, and Yixing, literally the most alpha man he has ever met. He manages to take both of their knots at the same time without a problem, even if the second they knot him he fights the urge to pass out. Actually, he loves that feeling.

Unfortunately, both Yixing and Sehun had to move abroad for an exchange program, so Jongdae couldn't continue his "training" since no one he knows has such large dicks and are willing to stretch him impossibly hard. It's kinda frustrating for him. He can't get fucked by normal-knotted alphas anymore, because his slick-filled hole is now too wide for a non-gifted alpha. Bummer. 

Alphas find Jongdae super hot, in the sense that he's a bit slutty and dumb and sex-crazed, but the black haired bombshell is positively tired of all these average-dicked alphas trying to get in his pants. Mostly because most are mean about his kind of puckered, kind of stretched asshole even if he is 100% sure it's absolutely delicious (like come on! He even has a rare slick flavour ㅡ lavander and honey cake). So, our poor Jongdae had to just stick to taking two large knotted dildos up his ass whenever he felt horny because of these unexperienced, stupid alphas that think of omegas as only their sex slaves. Spare him!

So imagine how absolutely intrigued Jongdae was when he heard Jongin utter with fear the story of how his asshole almost got torn apart by this unknown alpha. Who is this Minseok anyways?!

"Minseok? He's that nuclear science student." Jongin answers Jongdae's question.

Luhan and Tao burst out in laughter. "That nerd?! He's short like an omega and his face is chubby like a baby's." Luhan rolls his eyes, his red beta ears fluttering over his equally red hair.

"Not to mention he's a lab and a book rat. What a pity." Tao shakes his head, his sleek platinum tail swaying.

Jongdae gets a sudden revelation. Nuclear science.... chubby cheeks...lab rat and a book nerd... is Minseok?...Oh God.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Jongdae's eyes widen as he gasps in surprise, startling everyone around him. His ebony ears stay up alert and his sleek omega tail is equally perked up. "Are you kidding me? The 'Reactor 4' nerd?!" 

The other 3 look at each other in confusin. "...Reactor 4?...."

Jongdae rolls his eyes. "Duhhh, dumbasses! It's a Chernobyl reference. Y'all don't know history." 

"Isn't it painful to be this absolutely stupid?" Luhan shakes his head in disbelief, earning Jongdae's middle finger.

The slutty omega stops for a second to try picturing the alpha's image in his head... He remembers seeing him somewhere, of course. Thinking of it, he's known around the school for being an absolute nerd that knows more about nuclear science than teachers do. So boring. Well, probably not as boring as Jongdae's major which is syllogistic logic. He wasn't even aware it existed until his mother sent him to study that because she was done with his lazy ass. Good thing now he knows a lot of useless stuff...that will surely not help him... But anyways, he is supposed to think about Minseok. He traces a faint image of his features in his mind. Hmm, pretty handsome and cute. Not exactly the most alpha-looking male. If he was to be honest, Minseok kind of looks like that kind of alpha that has a small knot and an even smaller dick. Surely, looks are deceiving in his case. 

"I would like to see it." Jongdae smirks, getting an annoyed scoff from Jongin.

"You're such a slut. I literally almost got fucked by this guy and now you're trying to get fucked by him, too?" 

"What? Are you jealous I'd be able to take it and you couldn't?" the black haired omega provokes with a grin on his face, making Jongin fume with anger. 

"I don't think you could, stupid. It's not like the knots your whore ass has been taking before. It's abnormal. I don't think he could actually fuck anyone, poor thing." 

Jongdae is pretty sure his friend is exagerating...but even in that way, he's getting more and more aroused thinking about the alpha's huge knot. His face heats up and his tail sways a little too seductively.

"Jongdae ....." Tao groans, pinching his nose. "You're so embarrassing. The whole hallway smells like lavander and honey because of you." 

Some alphas have stopped, a little bewitched by the peculiar smell, to stare at Jongdae. Most omegas are worried thinking he's going into heat. Not at all. Jongdae just got horny thinking about the 'Reactor 4' nerd's alpha cock. And he's not even apologetic about it.

"Oh well!" he shurgs with a smug expression. He glances at Jongin and raises an eyebrow. "We'll see about that, bestie." he replies, turning around and leaving the conversation, swaying his generous hips and tiny waist seductively, driving the alphas around him insane. 

⚡❄⚡

Minseok had a pretty rough day. It doesn't help that it's Wednesday. His least favourite day of the week. The professor he hates the most gave him a quiz about ion implantations in materials engineering and he's not that fond of the area of work. Like come on! Everyone knows Minseok adores astrophysics! He did it just to give him a bad mark. Stupid teachers and their idiotic fixations.

"Are you seriously mad you got a question out of 30 wrong?..." Baekhyun asks dumbfounded.

"Uhm..yes?? Of course??" Minseok replies, looking over his glasses that have fallen off the bridge of his nose.

"You're such a nerd. Disgusting." Baek makes a fake gagging sound.

"Babe, stop being mean to him. You know how diligent he is!" Chanyeol, Baekhyun's omega boyfriend, pouts, his pink ears moving slightly. Minseok is very fond of the tall omega. He was as equally surprised as people are when they hear that he is an alpha when he found out that Chanyeol is probably the most baby boy type of omega. He's very soft and sensitive, even though he looks like he could punch all the teeth out of your mouth. He just wonders how Baekhyun manages to fuck him when he's short like a gnome.... But anyways, that's an image he doesn't want branded into his mind.

"Thank you, Channie~" Minseok coos in a cute voice which makes Chanyeol blush. The tall pink haired guy also has a sweet flowery scent that is pleasant to the senses, but kind of arousing in some ways so the blonde tries ignoring it every single time. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

"You need to get laid soon. And for real this time." the beta threatens, annoyed with his best friend's antics.

"Easy to say, hard to do..." Minseok replies, his position sulkening up at the realization. It really is kind of harsh when you stop to think of it. He never really got to fully experience how it is like to fuck an omega, to knot him, to feel that temporary bond. Sometimes he cries at night thinking that maybe he doesn't even have a mate. He curses his stupid dick. He'd much rather have an average to small one than this stallionesque cock. Like what the fuck was nature even thinking when it gave him this dick?! True, it's still really pretty, hot, sexy. It looks good, when it's flaccid it's the right length and girth and fully functional, but the minute he gets aroused it becomes so big that it almost reaches his mid-thigh... and Minseok has long legs, mind you. Let's not even mention how big it gets when his knot grows...

"I'll just go to the lab." Minseok announces after a minute in which he walked down the hallway, quietly alongside his friends thinking about how sexually frustrating his life is. Chanyeol gives him a concerned look.

"Minseok..." Baek softens up, his ears flattening against his head. He knows that his friend has been struggling with this problem for years. "There's for sure someone that can take that huge pretty dick of yours. Okay??? You're a sexy ass nerdy dude, your mate must be just around the corner." 

The blonde pushes the glasses further up the bridge of his small nose, sighing deeply. He has been hearing the same old story for so long. He kinda stopped believing in it.

"You're right, Baek." he lies. "But I just want to be alone for a while." 

The younger's mouth forms a sad pout, but he doesn't stop Minseok this time. Chanyeol bends down and gives his friend a big hug, patting his back. The alpha appreciates it.

He just grabs one of his manuals and walks to the chemistry lab. Luckily for him, no one had classes in there so he could just sit down and read for a while, trying to forget how awful his alpha life is. He opens the book painfully slow, sighing intensely and proping his chin onto his palm. His eyes scan it, reading a chapter about stars. He sometimes wishes he didn't know a lot about stars. Maybe then he'd have some faith in shooting stars... but he knows they have been dead for millions of years by the time people see them falling down the sky.

As he was engulfed in the pleasant lecture, almost fully forgetting about his condition, he hears the door being cracked open. Minseok tries not to pay it any attention, although his fluffy blonde ears perk up in curiosity. 

A lean and slim figure elegantly sways past him, leaving an intoxicatingly good smell all around the room. Definitely an omega. Minseok glances up noticing a short man with shiny black hair and ears, upturned eyebrows, gleaming brown eyes with tints of gold and rosy lips. Very pretty. 

Jongdae smugly notices him, but he pretends he doesn't. 'Score.' he thinks to himself kind of seeing that Minseok is interested in him and he can't really hide it due to his alpha nature. So, the latter just stretches a little, trying to get something off a shelf. His thin shirt rides up his torso, showing off a bit of soft milky skin, his sleek ebony tail swaying gracefully. 

The older feels a little awkward seeing the scene.... awkward in the sense that he's a little horny. He can't help it, right? It's just his sexual alpha instinct.

"Oh! Sorry... I didn't want to bother you..." Jongdae says innocently when his gaze directly meets Minseok's. The alpha's expression is unreadable, frustratingly enough.

"Don't worry." the blonde replies fastly, his eyes falling onto his book once again.

Jongdae isn't used to being refused. Well, he hasn't asked for anything yet, but at the same time he's undeniably hot, right?! How could this alpha not want to mount such a gorgeous omega?! 

He doesn't want to give up. He never thought a full-blown nerd wouldn't fall for his charms instantly. 

The pretty omega clears his throat, gracefully making his way in front of Minseok's desk, leaning forward a little to glance into the science student's manual.

"What are you reading?"

"About stars." the blonde responds nonchalantly.

"Oh, so like... haha... shooting stars and shit?" Dae raises one eyebrow, proping his cheek onto his hand, trying to stare seductively at the alpha who just barely spares him a quick look.

"Yeah.... about.... shooting stars and shit..." Minseok replies, mockingly. The omega's ears soften up in embarrassment. Yet, he doesn't want to give up!

"So... I heard you study nuclear physics... you must know a lot about uhm...atoms and...fuck..." he panics "...atoms and..." the omega scratches the nape of his neck, a desperate look in his eyes trying to figure out the term.

"Protons?" Minseok responds nonchalantly, not even bothering to take his eyes off the astrophysics manual he is reading from.

"Yeah! That's the word. You know... I kinda failed physics in high school...not once, but twice..." Dae laughs nervously, Seok takes a quick glimpse at him, amused by the confession "...but..." the younger leans forward, almost too close to the alpha who is slowly starting to get uncomfortable in the close proximity (mostly because the omega smells heavenly and it bugs him) "...I'm not gonna fail you, handsome." he concludes, winking and wiggling his eyebrows.

Minseok shoots him a look that could burn through concrete. Jongdae hisses distressed, pulling himself back from the latter's personal space, his ebony tail hanging bashfully between his legs. "Sorry." he pouts.

The alpha is stunned at the boldness of the younger and he feels quite bad when he notices that he startled him with his icy gaze ㅡ he didn't mean that! He was just amazed at how bad the pick up line was, but grateful that Jongdae is trying his best. He smiles reassuringly, chuckling a little. 

"That's very... encouraging." he replies, flicking the next page of the chapter he was studying. 

Minseok does that little frustrating thing which Jongdae absolutely loathes with a burning passion ㅡ he carefully licks the tips of his index and middle fingers before touching the paper. 

'That's so gross...grossly hot.' Jongdae thinks to himself. 

"Anyways, I'm Jongdae." the pretty omega says cheerfully, extending his arm in for a handshake.

The blonde alpha smiles faintly. "I'm Minseok. Nice to meet you." 

But something feels weird... when he grabs Jongdae's hand.... something stars bubbling up into his gut and his ears perk up curiously... It's a strange feeling, something he hasn't felt before. And he can notice that the latter is a bit taken aback too... His cheeks are really pink. What goes on?...


End file.
